Itadakimasu
by XxBlackChaosxX
Summary: SasoDei yaoi. Rated M for a reason. Oneshot. shonenai, shonen ai blah blah blah.


_Too much pressure - must relieve. Too much pain - must not recieve. Too hard, too slow. Too fast, not ready. Not enough pain, not enough pleasure. Too fast - appreciate the things that live forever. Too slow - make the moment art with a fleeting moment of explosion. Too hard, not hard enough. Make it quick - leave it slow. Just get it over with! - Relax. Take careful note of everything. Faster! Harder! Nngh, deeper! Kami, don't stop! Damnit, deeper! Harder! Keep going...Don't stop...Don't stop...Don't stop..._

_----_

A bed noisily rocked, colliding with the other side of the wall at whish Sasori and Deidara's shared bed lie. They were 'resting' at a hotel after having sucessfully completed their mission. In reality, Deidara was the only one who needed rest or food or water, but Sasori had never complained. And now, Deidara, under the silk covers of their shared bed, his back to Sasori, stared off into the darkness of the hotel room, utterly pissed. Two horny bitches were having the time of their life, and Deidara was alone, with no one to fuck and no rest in sight. 

And worse: the growing intensity of the couple in the next room was severly affecting Deidara. The artist grunted in annoyance as he clenched his legs together in a feeble attempt to fight the growing erection. _Not good, _he thought. After about half a second of thinking, he expertly slipped his hand into his boxers - they being the only thing he was wearing - and gripped his throbbing member, pumping. He grunted in his pillow as the mouth on his palm opened, releasing its tongue to wrap around him. The mouth synchronized with his pumps, curelly creating pressure as much as relieving it. His heart began to race, in preparation for an orgazim that wouldn't happen. 

Another loud grunt eminated from Deidara's throat, only this time, it was unexpected. He was unable to cloak it before it came, and so iot was easily heard by Sasori's perceptive ears. Deidara froze - even the mouth on his palm - as his heartrate spiked in nervousness. He'd never done this with the puppeteer around before - What would happen? He had suspicions about the redhead's feelings for him, although he'd never approached him. He questioned his own thoughts on his Danna and wasn't exactly sure about how he felt. 

All was still in their room. The only aoudible sounds were of the couple in the next room over. The bed rocking, a woman shouting out in ecstacy, "Nngh...Ah! Deeper! Faster! Keep...going!" Deidara groaned and buried his face into the pillows, retracting his hand. His member instantly punished him for it, and he desperately whised he was that lucky guy getting laid. 

One arm above the pillow and one below, Deidara grunted in exhasperation. He needed release, and he needed it badly. He feared loosing his sanity otherwise. Deeply breathing in the scents of the fabric, Deidara desperately tried to drown the couple out. 

Sasori moved his position on the bed, and, before Deidara realized what was going on, flipped the blonde over onto his back. With wide eyes, Deidara stared up at Sasori, who looked down on him with very lustful eyes. "Tsk," Sasori began, "damn sheets..." He looked away. 

Confused, Deidara sat upright. The sheets fell to his lap, exposing his bare chest. The cold air washed over him like icewater, causing shivers to go down his spine. He shuddered, his nipples getting a little hard. Clearing his throat in a vain attempt to overcome the feelings, Deidara spoke. "What is it, Danna? Did I disturb you, un?" 

Sasori returned his gaze to the blonde and, even though he could harldy see, he knew what Sasori's mercury eyes were suggesting. _This is it, this is it, _his conscience repeated over and over, causing a fierce adrenaline rush. Something unfolded inside of him, and suddenly his feelings for Sasori guadrupled. Deidara's heart went to work doubletime, and a viscious blush conquered his face. He looked away, both confused and embarrased. 

The ex-Suna nin must've picked up on whatever vibes Deidara was giving out, because his lips hand planted themselves on Deidara's. The blonde let out a squeak of surprise, to which Sasori replied with a firm assertion of pressure. Heart racing, Deidara slowly gave in to Sasori's pushing, his head falling onto the pillows. The former Iwa-nin realized he had no control of his artistic hands, which lay on either side of him, utterly useless. Deidara looked to either of them in turn, unable to catch his breath. Sasori softly moved so that his legs were on either side of Deidara and held his arms down. Deidara didn't bother trying to move them - Sasori's wood body was stronger than it looked. 

Sasori's face was inches from Deidara's. The latter took a deep breath, looking anywhere but at Sasori. "So," he breathed, unsure of what to say. 

"So," Sasori countered, purposely directing his cool cedar breath onto Deidara's face, so that he had no choice but to breathe it in. A moment passed, and Deidara grew tired of lying stagnant on the bed. The next room was growing increasingly annoying, and although he was trying not to pay attention to the noise, his member was. Irritated, Deidara squirmed under Sasori's grasp. But, of course, the puppeteer's iron grip was unbreakable. 

Deidara squirmed under the iron grasp again, trying to get the puppeteer to look at anything else but at him. "Lemme go, un..." He continued to squirm, but Sasori didn't look at anything but the blonde. "Nani!" Deidara demanded, not daring to look Sasori in the eyes. 

"Bishie, bishie, bishie," Sasori sang as he nibble at the nape of Deidara's neck, earning a small moan from the blonde. Deidara decided that was a bad thing to do, because Sasori bit down harder in response, drawing blood. 

"Ow," Deidara murmured, "Why'd you do that, Danna?" 

Sasori paused, then moved to his earlobe, "You're adorable," he complimented, nibbling the lobe hungrilly. 

"Too slow," Deidara whined, still not meeting his Danna's gaze. 

Sasori stopped and forced Deidara to meet his gaze, holding his cheek firmly in his left hand. The ex-Suna nin had a look of smug amusement plastered on the puppeteer's face. "Say my name," his Danna commanded as he moved to Deidara's collarbone. When Deidara refused to utter Sasori's name, the puppeteer bit down on the blonde's collarbone again, causing the blonde to cry out in pleasure. "Say my name," the puppeteer repeated, this time with more of an asking tone. 

Deidara opened his mouth to comply, but no words came. Growing annoyed, the rogue Suna-nin freed one of Deidara's arms, slipping a wooden hand down his bare chest, down to the belt of his boxers. Sasori's hand slipped over the belt, gently running his finger down Deidara's throbbing member. In ecstacy, the blonde gasped in air and pushed his head back against the pillows. A small gasp escaped from his lips, his breathing and heartrate spiked, but not a single word willed his lips into action. He would not submit to the redhead, simply because he was waiting too long for the redhead to go into action. 

"Damnit, brat," Sasori grunted, pinching a very sensitive vein that ran along the underside of Deidara's trouble member, "say _something_, at least." Deidara cried out in pleasure over Sasori's words. 

That was when Deidara understood. His lack of speech was boring Sasori, making it awkward. "Gomen, Danna." His breathing was still heavy, and he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. He was no virgin, but he'd never been an uke before. Usually he performed for women, going about it his own way. Suddenly, he felt very much like a virgin again, completely unaware as to how to go about this. He would be the recieving end tonight, and so he was at the mercy of his puppet master, Akasuna Sasori. 

He'd never been at anyone's mercy before. 

Exhasperated, Sasori relinquished Deidara's other hand and buried his face into Deidara's bare waist, using his occupied hand to stroke and pump this blonde's member gently, causing soft whimpers to escape from his lips. "Danna," Deidara whined, "please continue, un." He buried his hands in Sasori's blood red hair, grasping at the roots gently. The mouths on his palms licked Sasori's scalp, their saliva on the puppeteer's head. The hair felt so real under Deidara's hands, he almost believed Sasori to still be human. 

Sasori traced imaginary circles on Deidara's waist where his head rested, whilst simultaneously fondling Deidara's member. "Um, Danna, un?" 

Sasori looked up and into Deidara's eyes. Mercury silver met pastel blue, and Deidara suddenly forgot everything he was thinking. The glistening pools of mercury captured Deidara in their depths, and he felt himself falling deeper and deeper...

"Nani, brat?" Sasori broke Deidara's thoughts. The once soft mercury orbs were hardened with a little annoyed impatience. 

With a blush that turned Deidara's face as red as Sasori's hair, Deidara retrieved his hands, throwing them to either side, and spread his legs out as wide as possible. He winced as his angry member pulsated even more, but was relieved when Sasori continued to pump it. "M-more, onegai."

Sasori's mercury orbs melted again as he smiled and returned to Deidara's head, right hand still at his member, and cupped the left side of his face in his free hand, forcing the blushing terrorist to look him directly in the eye. "You're so adorable, Dei." Sasori whispered, following it up with a kiss. The puppeteer nibbled at Deidara's lower lip, and Deidara didn't hesitate in granting entrance for his Danna. Sasori's tongue eagerly rushed into the blonde's mouth, and the two battled for dominance. There was no contest; Sasori's tongue - which felt surprisingly real - was much stronger than Deidara's. Knowing he was uke anyway, Deidara gave in to his Danna's silent demands and allowed him to explore his mouth. He loved the feel of Sasori's tongue inside his mouth, anyway, so he didn't mind. 

Whilst using his tongue to explore the cavern of Deidara's mouth, Deidara noticed Sasori retrieved his hand and used both to caress the blonde, slowly removing his boxers. Chills went up and down Deidara's spine, causing him to gasp and arch upwards. 

The boxers hadn't even come off yet. 

Sasori smiled against Deidara's lips and pulled his boxers off completely. Breaking his kiss with the puppeteer, Deidara gasped as the cold air made contact with his member. "Aah," he murmured, taking a deep breathing and pushing his head back against the pillow again. 

"Hmm, you're pretty big," Sasori mused, staring down at Deidara's now-freezing-and-erect member. "Perhaps you should be seme..." A tense silence - between the two of them, anyway; the couple behind the wall were still going at it - passed whilse Sasori considered. He shook his head and finished, "No - you explode too soon. Can I borrow your hairtie?" 

"O-oro?" He has suspicions forming already, and he did not like what he thought his Danna was planning. 

"Your hairtie," Sasori whispered erotically in Deidara's ear, "Can I borrow it, onegai?" 

Deidara opened his mouth to answer, but Sasori had already untied his hair and retrieved his hairtie before he could. Muttering a sarcastic "Arigato," Sasori moved to Deidara's painfully erect member and tightly tied the tie around it, halting all semen flow. Deidara winced. "Why'd you do that, Danna, un?" Deidara pouted, feeling the pain already. An erection was painful, but could easily be managed with release. An erection _without _release...Now that was just cruel. And, of course, that was Sasori's style. He liked seeing his prey squirm in the light of hope, only to squash them with his dominance. 

"You'll explode too early," Sasori whispered into Deidara's ear, "And if you explode too early, you'll ruin the beauty of the long-lasting art."

To this, Deidara squirmed. "Art is the final fleeting moment of expression right at the end, un. Art is something that is _meant _to pass on quickly." His feeble attempts at convincing the redhead were getting him nowhere, he knew. There was no changing Sasori's mind. 

And, because of that stubbornness, Deidara would have to wait until Kami-knew-when, when his Danna would finally decide to let him release.

Instead of arguing, the redhead removed his own pants, hovering above Deidara and allowing him to get a proper look at Sasori's amazingly real-looking member. 

Suddenly, Deidara wanted more than anything to have that shoved up his ass. 

Chills went down Deidara's spine at a super-human speed, coming to a sudden halt at the tie at the base of his member. Deidara cried out in pain, arching upwards with his hips. Sasori had that smug look on his face, causing Deidara to blush red again. "S-sasori-danna...you..._teme_...un."

A somewhat-sadistic smile played at Sasori's lips as he moved to the mouth on Deidara's palm and kissed it, allowing it to eject its mouth into his. Sasori moaned into the mouth, causing chills to go up Deidara's arm, down his spine, and straight to his unaccessible member. At the painful reminder of blockage, Deidara cried out Sasori's name and arched upwards again. The blonde felt his Danna smile against the mouth on his palm, then realized Sasori was moving. THe puppeteer planted a kiss on the blonde's lips, siumltaneously instering a finger into his opening, moving it around, making the passage wider. "Nngh, Danna, _un_." Pressure was collecting just _before _his member, which was getting annoying. If his internal passages hadn't been tied up, he would've pre-cummed already. Hell, he probably would've been finished, if he was performing for a woman. Sasori always took things _painfully _slow...

Deidara felt another smile play at Sasori's lips. "Feel the pain, Deidara?" He asked, as if rubbing it in. He added another finger to Deidara's opening, scissoring it open and closed strategically. Deidara whined, and Sasori groaned. "Okay. Can't drag this out any more. Any final thoughts?" He looked into Deidara's pastel eyes, waiting. 

Those soft mercury orbs captured him again, and again he was at a loss for words. He opened a dry mouth for a moment, then closed it again, unsure. _Sasori's not going to wait much longer, _he thought. As if in answer, his voice came to him internally. "I-itadakimasu," he murmured, captured in the puppeteer's gaze. 

With a smile, Sasori hitched Deidara's legs over his shoulder and positioned himself. "I'll let you cum after me," Sasori told him. Deidara didn't comprehend what he was saying, and simply nodded. Sasori slammed into the blonde bishie, causing the head of their bed to collide with the wall against it. Someone cried out Sasori's name was Deidara's vision went white, Sasori having sucessfully collided his member with Deidara's prostate. His breathing and heartrate reached a new high, and his hands instinctively burried themselves in his Danna's beautiful red hair. 

"Aah, nngh, Danna!" Deidara cried as Sasori continued to pull back and slam into Deidara again and again, never failing to hit the bundle of nerves inside him. "Nnagh! Harder! Faster! _Un!_" Deidara shouted aloud in ecstacy, not caring who heard. 

Sasori complied with a large smile, untying Deidara's member but still holding it tight enough to keep the cum from circulating. Deidara felt it now more than ever; the insane urge to release. Sasori timed his thrusting with pumps of Deidara's member, causing the blonde to shout out his Danna's name once more. 

Minutes later, Sasori actually came in Deidara. "Nani!" Deidara shouted, more than surprised. 

"I'm a man, Deidara," Sasori explained, "I kept my hair, eyes, eardrums, mouth, and genitals." 

"How's it...survive without food or water, un?" 

"Chakra. I considered all effects carefully before making the change, you know." 

A shot of both pleasure and pain ran to Deidara's blocked member, causing the blonde to moan out. "Nngh, Danna...Onegai, Imma explode, un." 

"I was waiting for a _reason, _brat." Still gripping the blonde's painful member, Sasori pulled out of the blonde - causing him to moan in remorse - and moved down to his member, slipping it into his mouth. Deidara groaned at the newfound warmth, more pressure slamming against the blockade of Sasori's hand. Deidara whimpered, desperately needing release. 

Without warning, Sasori moved down to Deidara's blocked member and sucked it, deep throating it and _humming _as he did so. Deidara cried out in ecstacy and whimpered at the inability to release. Sasori was not a being of mercy; he licked the underside of Deidara's painful member, still humming as he did so. "Nngh, Danna, onegai..." The pressure was becoming more unbearable than pleasurable. 

"Say my name, brat," Sasori instructed, his velvet voice making Deidara's already-hard member that much harder. 

The blonde opened his mouth to comply, but all he could think of was: _Onegai, Danna, fuck me harder! _Despite his lack of words, Deidara was able to speak his Danna's name. "Nngh, _Sasori! _Onegai, do it again, un! But _harder_..." At the sound of Sasori's name, the puppeteer let go of Deidara's pulsating member, and, whether he wanted to or not, Deidara released his fluids, shouting out in relief as he did so.

Sasori seemed pleased as he returned to Deidara. He planted a kiss on the blonde's lips, silently nibbling his lower lip. Deidara granted him entrance, and his Danna ejected a syrup-like liquid into the blonde's mouth. Diedara wasn't expecting this, and coughed up some of the fluid as it went down the wrong tube. The liquid that Deidara knew to be his own semen came up a little, splasing over his mouth. He swallowed the rest easily, loving the taste of his cum mixed with Sasori's saliva. 

"We taste good together," Sasori told Deidara as he licked up the remains around Deidara's mouth. 

Deidara wanted to ask his Danna to fuck him again, harder and longer, but an exhaustion swept over him, and he couldn't find the right words. "Da - " Deidara began, but was interrupted by Sasori. 

"You're exhusted. Sleep." 

"But - " 

Sasori gently laid a wooden finger over Deidara's luscious lips. "Hush. Sleep. Tomorrow, I'll let you be seme."

Deidara's eeys fluttered, exhaustion taking over. "Arigato, Danna. Good night." And with that, his eyes closed and sleep took him. 

End 

----

**Translations: **

**Danna - Master **

**Nani - What **

**Gomen - Sorry **

**Uke - Reciever (literally, 'to recieve') **

**Onegai - Please **

**Seme - Dominant**

**Oro - Huh? **

**Arigato - Thank you **

**Kami - Japanese god **

**Teme - Bastard **

**Ok, so here's the reason why it's called "Itadakimasu" - It means "I gratefully recieve!" I read that in a manga, and of course, it didn't mean "I gratefully recieve" in this way, but I decided to take it this way anyway ;) Itadakimasu is actually used before someone eats food that has been given to them, as means of thanks. R&R!**


End file.
